Van Kleiss
|rodzina = Gharun Set † (twór) |pseudonim = Mistrz Ważniak Laluś Zasmolona peleryna Szczur Pan K Trzeciorzędny haker Van Brodacz Doktor Szajbus Bełkoczący wariat Vanklios Van Szalony |sprzęt = Rękawica Nanitowa zbroja |głos = Troy Baker Michał Sitarski |debiut = Dzień, który wszystko zmienił }} Van Kleiss – przywódca Sfory i władca Abysji oraz naukowiec, który brał udział w nanoprojekcie. Jego głównym celem jest przejęcie władzy nad światem i stworzenie nowej ery, w której rządzą E.V.O. Aby osiągnąć swój cel, stworzył elitarną grupę mutantów, znaną jako Sfora, która była pod jego całkowitym dowództwem. Van Kleiss twierdzi, że posiada odpowiedzi na pytania nurtujące Rexa, co wielokrotnie wykorzystywał, by zachęcić go do dołączenia do jego elity. Kleiss szybko stał się nemezis Rexa, jak i również niebezpiecznym wrogiem Providence. Po nieudanej próbie przejęcia centrali Providence i zyskaniu nowych mocy dzięki nanitom Rexa, Van Kleiss kontynuował proces ekspansji swojej E.V.O.-armii. Aby uzyskać większą potęgę i zastępy mutantów, mężczyzna przeprowadził wyprawę do Słoja robali, by zrekrutować Beztwarzowca do swojej hordy mutantów, jednak Providence stanęło mu na drodze i nie doszło do sojuszu. Próbował także sprzymierzyć się z Graniakiem, jednak jego plan nie powiódł się, gdy gangster go zdradził. W międzyczasie starał się skłócić Rexa z jego bratem Cezarem, którego znał z czasów nanoprogramu. Wskutek jednej z niespodziewanych misji, Wyrwa przeniosła Kleissa w odległą przeszłość, skąd mężczyzna za wszelką cenę szukał sposobu na powrót do teraźniejszości. Stworzył komorę hibernacyjną, dzięki której wrócił do swoich czasów i został odnaleziony przez zupełnie Nową Providence, kierowaną przez Czarnego Rycerza. Obłąkany i niezrównoważony po podróży, mężczyzna został przydzielony do odnowionego nonoprojektu. Jednakże jego szaleństwo było tylko częścią kolejnego przebiegłego planu, mającego na celu zdobycie potęgi Meta nanitów. Ostatecznie Kleiss odniósł klęskę, jednak został uratowany przed uzdrawiającą falą przez Wyrwę, która przeniosła go w nieznane miejsce. Biografia Wczesne życie thumb|left|Van Kleiss podczas [[Projekt nanitów|projektu nanitów.]] Van Kleiss był naukowcem, który uczestniczył w pierwotnym projekcie nanitów wraz z Gabrielem Rylanderem, Peterem Meechumem, Rafaelem, Cezarem i Violettą Salazar . Kleiss był chciwym człowiekiem, który chciał władzy i myślał, że nanity pomogą mu ją zdobyć. Po zauważeniu, że Konsorcjum również posiada podobny cel, zamordował rodziców Rexa, którzy wywołali eksplozję, sabotując poznane plany Konsorcjum . Gdy nastąpił wybuch nanitów, Van Kleiss był bezpośrednio blisko eksplozji, którą jako jeden z nielicznych przeżył. W wyniku aktywacji nanitów w jego ciele, mężczyzna zyskał moc kontroli nad naturą, w głównej mierze w Abysji, gdzie był najsilniejszy. Z gruzów instytutu nanotechnologii, Kleiss zbudował ogromną twierdzę, w której zamieszkał i z której rządził E.V.O.-krainą. Jego ciało było jednak niestabilne, dlatego musiał zażywać stałe dawki aktywnych nanitów, które pozyskiwał z ciał innych E.V.O. Zbudował rękawicę, dzięki której mógł wysysać nanity oraz ładować roboty znajdujące się już w jego ciele . Sezon pierwszy „Dzień, który wszystko zmienił” thumb|Van Kleiss przedstawia się [[Rexowi.]] Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. Maecenas magna turpis, pretium sed odio at, consequat lobortis metus. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Phasellus imperdiet, nunc vel fermentum suscipit, nibh dolor varius massa, vel pulvinar lorem nisi vitae velit. Cras sed ligula enim. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nunc in lectus ex. Nullam quis rutrum ipsum. Vivamus id vestibulum nibh. Fusce eros odio, tempor cursus quam sit amet, feugiat vestibulum sem. Etiam non turpis at eros vestibulum venenatis eget a purus. thumb|left|Kleiss opowiada o [[wybuch nanitów|wybuchu nanitów.]] Nulla sollicitudin urna ac lectus maximus, non dignissim ipsum maximus. Donec vel libero dignissim, viverra massa ut, luctus elit. Vivamus efficitur elit nulla, ut porttitor sem iaculis vel. Phasellus ut diam sed lacus gravida sodales in et neque. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur sem ex, laoreet eget magna vel, fermentum elementum tortor. Fusce volutpat sodales pharetra. Mauris volutpat, nunc eu convallis rhoncus, elit neque vulputate metus, sit amet eleifend quam quam ut libero. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. Maecenas magna turpis, pretium sed odio at, consequat lobortis metus. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. thumb|Van Kleiss próbuje wyssać [[nanity Rexa.]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque suscipit, magna nec pretium gravida, urna erat lacinia dolor, sit amet sodales lacus diam non mauris. Nam mattis, felis eu venenatis tincidunt, orci tortor auctor sapien, eget maximus tellus lectus at augue. Suspendisse porttitor non eros a vestibulum. Nullam sed odio egestas, imperdiet sem vitae, feugiat orci. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Pellentesque volutpat, ipsum nec iaculis congue, ipsum nulla eleifend enim, in euismod orci diam non massa. Suspendisse arcu risus, hendrerit sollicitudin tellus ut, feugiat pretium enim. Phasellus iaculis congue vehicula. Phasellus et elit tellus. thumb|left|Van Kleiss stara się przechytrzyć [[Rexa.]] Vestibulum eget elementum augue, sit amet eleifend sem. Aliquam ante nulla, elementum nec accumsan vel, pharetra eu augue. Fusce lobortis molestie eros, id egestas lorem fermentum at. Sed leo turpis, auctor eu magna eu, interdum commodo massa. Cras dapibus nibh sem. Maecenas sed metus eu quam pharetra luctus. Aenean placerat sit amet nisl sed maximus. Fusce gravida at elit quis euismod. Cras laoreet imperdiet velit, sit amet sodales augue. Ut a faucibus erat, eget aliquam eros. Aenean lacus dolor, commodo id urna vel, gravida luctus diam. Phasellus pellentesque, nisl eget lacinia rutrum, elit nunc pulvinar sem, ac ullamcorper arcu enim sit amet odio. Nulla ex mauris, imperdiet quis nunc quis, sagittis euismod mi. thumb|Kleiss zostaje pokonany. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque suscipit, magna nec pretium gravida, urna erat lacinia dolor, sit amet sodales lacus diam non mauris. Nam mattis, felis eu venenatis tincidunt, orci tortor auctor sapien, eget maximus tellus lectus at augue. Suspendisse porttitor non eros a vestibulum. Nullam sed odio egestas, imperdiet sem vitae, feugiat orci. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Pellentesque volutpat, ipsum nec iaculis congue, ipsum nulla eleifend enim, in euismod orci diam non massa. Suspendisse arcu risus, hendrerit sollicitudin tellus ut, feugiat pretium enim. Phasellus iaculis congue vehicula. Phasellus et elit tellus . „Teoria strun” thumb|left|Van Kleiss dowiaduje się o porażce. Suspendisse potenti. Nunc in auctor nibh, non ornare sapien. Donec vitae justo rhoncus, sodales ante in, posuere nisi. Morbi arcu libero, ornare eu dolor in, efficitur dignissim dolor. Cras venenatis urna eros, eget pulvinar felis condimentum eget. Praesent posuere purus sit amet purus euismod, id tempor tortor rutrum. Nulla facilisi. Nullam laoreet lacus quis ligula dignissim venenatis. Morbi faucibus varius ultricies. Sed rutrum scelerisque venenatis. Sed congue diam id erat efficitur porta. Cras ut scelerisque urna, vel varius lorem. Nam nulla ex, tristique non tellus at, molestie lacinia lacus . „Hen, za morzem” thumb|Van Kleiss przyjmuje [[Kirke do Sfory.]] Suspendisse potenti. Nunc in auctor nibh, non ornare sapien. Donec vitae justo rhoncus, sodales ante in, posuere nisi. Morbi arcu libero, ornare eu dolor in, efficitur dignissim dolor. Cras venenatis urna eros, eget pulvinar felis condimentum eget. Praesent posuere purus sit amet purus euismod, id tempor tortor rutrum. Nulla facilisi. Nullam laoreet lacus quis ligula dignissim venenatis. Morbi faucibus varius ultricies. Sed rutrum scelerisque venenatis. Sed congue diam id erat efficitur porta. Cras ut scelerisque urna, vel varius lorem. Nam nulla ex, tristique non tellus at, molestie lacinia lacus . „Przywódca Sfory” thumb|left|Kleiss zyskuje immunitet dyplomatyczny. Suspendisse potenti. Nunc in auctor nibh, non ornare sapien. Donec vitae justo rhoncus, sodales ante in, posuere nisi. Morbi arcu libero, ornare eu dolor in, efficitur dignissim dolor. Cras venenatis urna eros, eget pulvinar felis condimentum eget. Praesent posuere purus sit amet purus euismod, id tempor tortor rutrum. Nulla facilisi. Nullam laoreet lacus quis ligula dignissim venenatis. Morbi faucibus varius ultricies. Sed rutrum scelerisque venenatis. Sed congue diam id erat efficitur porta. Cras ut scelerisque urna, vel varius lorem. Nam nulla ex, tristique non tellus at, molestie lacinia lacus. thumb|[[Sfora wita Rexa i doktor Holiday na przyjęciu.]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque suscipit, magna nec pretium gravida, urna erat lacinia dolor, sit amet sodales lacus diam non mauris. Nam mattis, felis eu venenatis tincidunt, orci tortor auctor sapien, eget maximus tellus lectus at augue. Suspendisse porttitor non eros a vestibulum. Nullam sed odio egestas, imperdiet sem vitae, feugiat orci. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Pellentesque volutpat, ipsum nec iaculis congue, ipsum nulla eleifend enim, in euismod orci diam non massa. Suspendisse arcu risus, hendrerit sollicitudin tellus ut, feugiat pretium enim. Phasellus iaculis congue vehicula. Phasellus et elit tellus. thumb|left|Van Kleiss wygłasza przemowę w [[kwatera główna ONZ|budynku ONZ-u.]] Vestibulum eget elementum augue, sit amet eleifend sem. Aliquam ante nulla, elementum nec accumsan vel, pharetra eu augue. Fusce lobortis molestie eros, id egestas lorem fermentum at. Sed leo turpis, auctor eu magna eu, interdum commodo massa. Cras dapibus nibh sem. Maecenas sed metus eu quam pharetra luctus. Aenean placerat sit amet nisl sed maximus. Fusce gravida at elit quis euismod. Cras laoreet imperdiet velit, sit amet sodales augue. Ut a faucibus erat, eget aliquam eros. Aenean lacus dolor, commodo id urna vel, gravida luctus diam. Phasellus pellentesque, nisl eget lacinia rutrum, elit nunc pulvinar sem, ac ullamcorper arcu enim sit amet odio. Nulla ex mauris, imperdiet quis nunc quis, sagittis euismod mi. thumb|Wzmocniony glebą z [[Abysja|Abysji Van Kleiss walczy z Rexem.]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque suscipit, magna nec pretium gravida, urna erat lacinia dolor, sit amet sodales lacus diam non mauris. Nam mattis, felis eu venenatis tincidunt, orci tortor auctor sapien, eget maximus tellus lectus at augue. Suspendisse porttitor non eros a vestibulum. Nullam sed odio egestas, imperdiet sem vitae, feugiat orci. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Pellentesque volutpat, ipsum nec iaculis congue, ipsum nulla eleifend enim, in euismod orci diam non massa. Suspendisse arcu risus, hendrerit sollicitudin tellus ut, feugiat pretium enim. Phasellus iaculis congue vehicula. Phasellus et elit tellus. thumb|left|Kleiss drwi z [[Rexa.]] Vestibulum eget elementum augue, sit amet eleifend sem. Aliquam ante nulla, elementum nec accumsan vel, pharetra eu augue. Fusce lobortis molestie eros, id egestas lorem fermentum at. Sed leo turpis, auctor eu magna eu, interdum commodo massa. Cras dapibus nibh sem. Maecenas sed metus eu quam pharetra luctus. Aenean placerat sit amet nisl sed maximus. Fusce gravida at elit quis euismod. Cras laoreet imperdiet velit, sit amet sodales augue. Ut a faucibus erat, eget aliquam eros. Aenean lacus dolor, commodo id urna vel, gravida luctus diam. Phasellus pellentesque, nisl eget lacinia rutrum, elit nunc pulvinar sem, ac ullamcorper arcu enim sit amet odio. Nulla ex mauris, imperdiet quis nunc quis, sagittis euismod mi. thumb|Van Kleiss próbuje udusić młodego [[Rex|Salazara.]] Suspendisse potenti. Nunc in auctor nibh, non ornare sapien. Donec vitae justo rhoncus, sodales ante in, posuere nisi. Morbi arcu libero, ornare eu dolor in, efficitur dignissim dolor. Cras venenatis urna eros, eget pulvinar felis condimentum eget. Praesent posuere purus sit amet purus euismod, id tempor tortor rutrum. Nulla facilisi. Nullam laoreet lacus quis ligula dignissim venenatis. Morbi faucibus varius ultricies. Sed rutrum scelerisque venenatis. Sed congue diam id erat efficitur porta. Cras ut scelerisque urna, vel varius lorem. Nam nulla ex, tristique non tellus at, molestie lacinia lacus . „Mroczne przejście” thumb|left|Van Kleiss wyjaśnia [[Sfora|Sforze cel misji.]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Mauris mattis condimentum est nec molestie. Proin sed augue semper, euismod ante et, tincidunt nunc. Ut ac ex at augue faucibus feugiat. Duis vel lectus eget arcu sollicitudin blandit quis id felis. Morbi interdum ultrices aliquam. Nunc luctus erat risus, ac suscipit eros euismod in. Nunc tristique imperdiet eros non mattis. Praesent risus nibh, sollicitudin non nisi eget, venenatis imperdiet ligula. Nam vitae erat sed nibh auctor sodales. Phasellus bibendum enim justo. Suspendisse cursus felis nunc. Etiam gravida laoreet nunc imperdiet maximus. Phasellus vel orci et justo iaculis hendrerit ut non ligula. Nunc non hendrerit ante, a mollis velit. In euismod sem non leo molestie pulvinar vitae a purus. thumb|Kleiss wysysa [[nanity Dzikiego Kota.]] In eget nunc bibendum, fringilla lorem non, consequat odio. Fusce pharetra nec felis vitae finibus. Praesent ac eros ac eros fermentum suscipit. Mauris vitae pharetra justo. Nulla ac iaculis enim, eget suscipit massa. Nullam semper tincidunt metus, ac vestibulum risus aliquet a. Nam nec rhoncus mauris. Nullam at dictum lectus, consectetur iaculis turpis. Donec aliquet iaculis tellus sit amet semper. Nulla facilisi. In nulla tortor, posuere et lobortis quis, porttitor vulputate massa. Proin tristique eleifend diam, et cursus nisl pretium non. Suspendisse scelerisque lacus at luctus scelerisque. Etiam non lectus justo. Vestibulum sit amet vestibulum eros. Aliquam placerat elit fermentum iaculis posuere. Nulla quis felis vel nibh fermentum finibus. Donec aliquam justo nec dui efficitur tincidunt. Nulla vehicula malesuada auctor. Maecenas euismod aliquam sapien sit amet rhoncus. Cras varius vel nulla at convallis. thumb|left|[[Biowilk sugeruje Kleissowi ruszać do laboratorium.]] Donec dignissim libero nisi, ut aliquet tortor malesuada at. Phasellus non eleifend purus. Mauris egestas, arcu malesuada tempor suscipit, justo nunc malesuada orci, ut viverra mi mi sed sapien. Duis lectus sapien, ornare nec eros non, mattis rhoncus augue. Sed eu mattis eros. Suspendisse lacinia commodo enim. Integer vitae erat nec libero molestie volutpat consequat eu turpis. Fusce sit amet sem diam. Cras venenatis, lorem eu interdum commodo, sapien justo rutrum justo, vel suscipit enim turpis non urna. Sed ornare risus lacus, non tincidunt augue venenatis non. Nullam efficitur leo tincidunt odio pulvinar finibus. thumb|Kleiss rani [[Gabriel Rylander|doktora Rylandera.]] Maecenas vitae diam eu lectus finibus viverra aliquam at tortor. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Vestibulum pretium ligula in velit gravida, sit amet maximus mi volutpat. Donec non leo eget neque placerat consequat. Morbi felis nunc, tincidunt eu augue nec, porta blandit felis. Mauris varius nulla ac dolor imperdiet venenatis. Nunc tincidunt, leo non hendrerit rhoncus, nisl arcu varius odio, ut laoreet tortor diam et tortor. Etiam orci neque, maximus non feugiat pellentesque, sagittis eget est. Aenean eu placerat massa. In sed bibendum justo, et congue eros. Nulla id mi et lectus pretium scelerisque. Vestibulum gravida lobortis tellus, quis auctor mauris scelerisque eget. Aliquam dictum gravida interdum. Curabitur auctor vehicula velit fermentum accumsan. thumb|left|Van Kleiss i [[Gabriel Rylander wyparowują.]] Pellentesque viverra sem faucibus volutpat tincidunt. Donec sit amet elementum ante. Aliquam eget euismod dolor. Praesent est tellus, faucibus et imperdiet eget, venenatis ac mi. Nulla feugiat ex et mi aliquam, nec eleifend augue efficitur. Duis lacus sem, maximus non consequat in, porta a mauris. Cras ut dapibus risus, ac suscipit justo. Cras cursus, neque vitae venenatis tempus, nulla nisi tempor justo, in vehicula mauris quam ut orci. Quisque et vestibulum metus. Duis at ornare massa. Cras lobortis, orci sit amet dictum gravida, mauris dui vestibulum nisi, eu accumsan turpis urna at nibh. Mauris non mauris ac quam blandit ultricies. Curabitur malesuada vulputate tristique. Vivamus enim felis, facilisis id diam sit amet, vulputate pellentesque urna. Pellentesque enim ante, suscipit a orci nec, feugiat iaculis ligula . „Co kryje prawda” thumb|Ciało Van Kleissa odbudowuje się. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Cras non semper sem. Fusce et elementum arcu. Nam venenatis eleifend mattis. Suspendisse fringilla nunc eu leo varius ullamcorper. Vivamus sodales dignissim venenatis. Curabitur sit amet rhoncus nibh. Integer fermentum pulvinar justo quis aliquet. Ut porttitor cursus est. Pellentesque auctor nulla nec dui malesuada, a fermentum odio placerat. Phasellus pretium ultrices nisi vitae laoreet. In mattis luctus sapien eget interdum. Phasellus condimentum quam quis consectetur scelerisque. Vivamus consectetur pharetra quam euismod elementum. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. thumb|left|Kleiss wchłania niestabilne [[nanity.]] Sed ac pretium mi. Aliquam erat volutpat. Pellentesque malesuada est vitae scelerisque consectetur. Suspendisse lacus eros, auctor a ante in, blandit tempus leo. Praesent justo metus, venenatis consequat turpis tristique, auctor vehicula purus. Quisque vitae volutpat nisl. Aliquam cursus lectus vitae tortor aliquam lobortis. Nullam scelerisque lobortis leo, vel lacinia tellus eleifend ac. Nullam tempus at odio at placerat. Nunc sodales enim felis, blandit vehicula massa congue eget. Nulla at ligula eu lorem luctus blandit a sit amet lorem. Nam eu ultricies mi. Suspendisse faucibus tempor pretium. Fusce euismod augue sed massa semper, non vestibulum neque porta. thumb|[[Rex leczy Van Kleissa.]] Maecenas vitae diam eu lectus finibus viverra aliquam at tortor. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Vestibulum pretium ligula in velit gravida, sit amet maximus mi volutpat. Donec non leo eget neque placerat consequat. Morbi felis nunc, tincidunt eu augue nec, porta blandit felis. Mauris varius nulla ac dolor imperdiet venenatis. Nunc tincidunt, leo non hendrerit rhoncus, nisl arcu varius odio, ut laoreet tortor diam et tortor. Etiam orci neque, maximus non feugiat pellentesque, sagittis eget est. Aenean eu placerat massa. In sed bibendum justo, et congue eros. Nulla id mi et lectus pretium scelerisque. Vestibulum gravida lobortis tellus, quis auctor mauris scelerisque eget. Aliquam dictum gravida interdum. Curabitur auctor vehicula velit fermentum accumsan. thumb|left|Kleiss i [[Sfora uciekają.]] Pellentesque viverra sem faucibus volutpat tincidunt. Donec sit amet elementum ante. Aliquam eget euismod dolor. Praesent est tellus, faucibus et imperdiet eget, venenatis ac mi. Nulla feugiat ex et mi aliquam, nec eleifend augue efficitur. Duis lacus sem, maximus non consequat in, porta a mauris. Cras ut dapibus risus, ac suscipit justo. Cras cursus, neque vitae venenatis tempus, nulla nisi tempor justo, in vehicula mauris quam ut orci. Quisque et vestibulum metus. Duis at ornare massa. Cras lobortis, orci sit amet dictum gravida, mauris dui vestibulum nisi, eu accumsan turpis urna at nibh. Mauris non mauris ac quam blandit ultricies. Curabitur malesuada vulputate tristique. Vivamus enim felis, facilisis id diam sit amet, vulputate pellentesque urna. Pellentesque enim ante, suscipit a orci nec, feugiat iaculis ligula. thumb|[[Wyrwa ratuje Van Kleissa.]] Fusce sollicitudin rutrum lacus, id scelerisque nunc luctus quis. Vivamus ac volutpat mauris. Donec vel congue diam. Mauris iaculis scelerisque tellus at gravida. Vestibulum mollis lacinia metus, quis gravida metus ornare at. Integer vel sodales massa. Nam lacinia sem felis, ut volutpat ipsum tempus ut. Etiam ac ex malesuada, iaculis velit a, aliquam mi. Maecenas rutrum, neque eget venenatis pulvinar, odio ante finibus arcu, nec pellentesque tellus sem quis nibh. Vestibulum lectus lectus, egestas sed suscipit eget, hendrerit eu lorem. Aliquam vitae sem eget dui fermentum tempus . „Rewanż” thumb|left|Van Kleiss rozpoczyna plan zemsty na [[Rexie.]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nulla hendrerit ligula eu enim posuere, et faucibus tortor facilisis. Curabitur auctor, dui id posuere eleifend, ex ligula pellentesque turpis, eget molestie mi tortor a lectus. Maecenas in est vitae lorem suscipit viverra. Vivamus egestas diam nec odio maximus, nec vehicula mi porta. Sed ac euismod ex, bibendum mollis magna. Quisque id commodo libero, quis pretium mi. Proin ultrices tellus sed lorem lobortis, sit amet condimentum elit pharetra. Ut erat quam, placerat faucibus arcu in, accumsan luctus lorem. Nulla auctor enim at posuere molestie. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam sed faucibus ligula. thumb|Kleiss prowadzi szturm na [[Bastion.]] Nulla odio felis, feugiat a interdum in, bibendum quis justo. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Etiam lacinia dictum elit quis gravida. Nam non ultricies ante. Vestibulum nisl lectus, varius vitae vehicula quis, aliquam vitae elit. Morbi nec turpis nunc. Fusce vitae luctus risus. Mauris id dui nec nulla pharetra finibus. Aliquam consequat augue eget tellus maximus semper. In eu sollicitudin neque. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Curabitur vitae urna eu nibh vulputate vehicula. Ut interdum non eros sit amet fermentum. Etiam nunc arcu, tincidunt eget lectus eget, tempor gravida est. Duis in viverra augue. Aenean ullamcorper metus laoreet risus egestas tincidunt. thumb|left|Van Kleiss wysysa [[nanity Rexa.]] Sed varius tincidunt neque vel malesuada. Praesent in pretium dui, quis tincidunt quam. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Quisque dictum nunc ut ante fringilla vulputate. Morbi congue odio libero, eu sagittis enim pellentesque viverra. Aliquam erat volutpat. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Nulla elementum ipsum vitae gravida interdum. Nam sollicitudin purus at turpis commodo vulputate. Quisque dictum metus eget ullamcorper tincidunt. Sed ut purus scelerisque, ultrices dolor ac, varius tellus. Curabitur in arcu ornare, venenatis augue a, vulputate leo. Nam faucibus lectus eget dolor aliquam, quis efficitur nisi molestie. Cras sit amet bibendum purus. Proin ut pharetra lacus. thumb|Kleiss zamienia [[Calana w E.V.O..]] Etiam et velit elementum, cursus elit a, maximus enim. Mauris id ante arcu. Phasellus eu orci in leo varius pellentesque. Vestibulum suscipit, nunc id commodo finibus, diam libero sollicitudin elit, consequat viverra dui lorem sit amet dui. In non tempor nunc, vel sodales mauris. Cras leo velit, venenatis et efficitur venenatis, pretium at mi. Fusce in ex massa. Quisque ut pulvinar diam. Fusce id vehicula arcu, a euismod nisi. Cras nunc metus, gravida eget vestibulum non, facilisis ut leo. Pellentesque quis nibh tellus. Donec sodales ornare orci eget pharetra. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Vivamus in efficitur elit. Vivamus nec nisl turpis. thumb|left|[[Sfora przeprowadza atak na centralę Providence.]] Quisque pretium at ligula vitae pretium. Nullam volutpat tortor eu urna porttitor convallis. Aliquam sit amet tempor orci, in ornare mi. Nam vitae pharetra neque, id pharetra nisl. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Phasellus vitae turpis convallis, imperdiet felis sed, rhoncus ipsum. Sed id lorem molestie, dignissim nunc at, vehicula ipsum. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Aliquam laoreet, purus eu fermentum auctor, quam turpis facilisis tellus, lacinia commodo tortor ligula non mauris. thumb|Van Kleiss pokonuje [[Agent 6|Agenta 6.]] Curabitur venenatis sit amet neque ut faucibus. Vivamus luctus commodo sem, quis viverra mauris vestibulum non. Nam ut tellus at ligula tempus placerat. Quisque pretium sodales quam, volutpat mattis libero tempus vitae. Quisque sodales rutrum dapibus. Curabitur ultrices lorem eu enim tristique rutrum. Integer neque nibh, pulvinar sed facilisis eu, efficitur nec nisl. Ut tincidunt lorem nulla, ut finibus dui iaculis quis. In sed libero ante. Quisque vulputate nulla eu felis venenatis aliquam. Fusce ac eros egestas, luctus mi sit amet, interdum libero. Nulla cursus lorem eget porta viverra. Fusce et tellus porta, convallis orci posuere, scelerisque risus. Ut nunc metus, viverra sed turpis gravida, pretium laoreet nisi. Curabitur porta non ex non cursus. thumb|left|Kleiss walczy z [[Rexem.]] Etiam sagittis quis dui consectetur mollis. Aliquam id hendrerit sapien. Nullam placerat justo nec turpis molestie finibus. Aliquam erat volutpat. Donec sit amet convallis massa. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Sed dui massa, cursus ut tortor eget, efficitur condimentum odio. Praesent facilisis purus sed scelerisque maximus. Pellentesque ac ante at dolor semper egestas. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Cras feugiat fermentum dolor id rutrum. Integer eget nisi et lectus vulputate suscipit eu eget purus. Ut nisi magna, mattis et accumsan ac, varius a risus. Quisque ultrices turpis vitae placerat dapibus. Fusce dapibus purus sed volutpat vulputate. thumb|[[Sfora wycofuje się.]] Sed aliquam feugiat elit, gravida auctor ipsum. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Mauris risus turpis, placerat eu purus in, tincidunt pretium est. Quisque ut nunc lobortis, rutrum elit at, accumsan ante. Proin accumsan accumsan arcu, et sagittis odio porttitor quis. Vestibulum sagittis sed magna at porttitor. Suspendisse finibus nisi diam, et ultricies lacus egestas ut. Donec erat eros, blandit nec bibendum a, faucibus sit amet magna. Duis et tincidunt augue. Nam sollicitudin rhoncus massa, et suscipit eros elementum at. Quisque lobortis justo nibh, sed suscipit sapien ultricies efficitur. Duis est justo, laoreet et scelerisque et, vestibulum nec mi. Vivamus convallis, quam et hendrerit finibus, lacus magna condimentum velit, at volutpat diam dolor a nisl . Sezon drugi „Demolka” Wkrótce. „Przymierze” Wkrótce. „Sygnały z przeszłości” Wkrótce. „Piaskiem pisane” Wkrótce. „Siostra Holiday” Wkrótce. „Lwy i owieczki” Wkrótce. Sezon trzeci „Krótka historia czasu” Wkrótce. „Gra pozorów” Wkrótce. „Cel: Konsorcjum” Wkrótce. „Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1” Wkrótce. „Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2” Wkrótce. Wygląd fizyczny Van Kleiss jest wysokim, szerokim w ramionach mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Jego twarz jest podłużna i posiada podkrążone, ciemnobrązowe oczy. Długie czarne włosy mają siwe smugi na prawym i lewym końcu opadającej na twarz grzywki. Klatka piersiowa mężczyzny pokryta jest licznymi bliznami i szwami . Na szyi nosi złoty kołnierz, który połączony jest ze złotym napierśnikiem w kształcie koła, od którego odchodzą dwie złote rury wczepione w plecy naukowca. Aparatura ta służy podtrzymaniu niestabilnego ciała Van Kleissa i połączona jest ze złotą rękawicą, którą mężczyzna nosi początkowo na lewym przedramieniu, a później na całej ręce . Czubki palców rękawicy zakończone są tępymi szpilami, które przekształcają się w ostre igły, gdy Van Kleiss chce się pożywić nanitami. Jego standardowy strój składa się z długiego ciemnoszarego płaszcza oraz czarnej koszulki w szare, poziome paski. Nosi również szare spodnie przepasane skórzanym paskiem ze złotą klamrą oraz wysokie czarne buty ze złotymi sprzączkami. thumb|[[Nanitowa zbroja|Nanitowa zbroja Van Kleissa.]] Po wyleczeniu Van Kleissa, mechaniczna ręką oraz aparatura podtrzymująca rozpadły się i naukowiec stał się normalnym człowiekiem . We wczesnych latach, gdy pracował przy nanoprojekcie, Van Kleiss nie posiadał białych pasemek na włosach, które wtedy zaczesane były do tyłu. Nosił czarną koszulę, ciemnobrązowe spodnie, czarne półbuty oraz biały kitel laboratoryjny. Gdy wybrał się w podróż do Amazonii, Van Kleiss musiał nosić specjalną nanitową zbroję, która dostarczała mu nanity z gleby z Abysji znajdującej się w specjalnych torbach. Zbroja posiadała czarno-szary schemat kolorów ze złotymi elementami. Mechaniczne części Van Kleissa wciąż były widoczne, a dodatkowo do pleców mężczyzny podpięte zostały dwie długie rury, transportujące potrzebne do przeżycia mikromaszyny. thumb|Van Kleiss po podróży w czasie. Podczas oficjalnej uroczystości mającej na celu przyłączenie Abysji do ONZ-u, Van Kleiss nosił czarny garnitur z czerwono-złotymi wykończeniami rękawów oraz naramiennikami tego samego koloru. Posiadał również skórzany pas ze srebrną klamrą, a jego włosy zaczesane były do tyłu . Po incydencie z podróżą w czasie, Kleiss celowo zaczął udawać utratę zmysłów, dlatego zapuścił brodę i wąsy, a jego włosy były nieco zaniedbane, co sprawiało, że wyglądał na szaleńca. Jakiś czas później, mężczyzna zgolił brodę i wąsy oraz uporządkował swój wygląd. Osobowość Sprytny i zmanipulowany Van Kleiss nie waha się wykorzystywać okazji, by ułatwić sobie osiągnięcie celu. Jest zimny i bezwzględny, jeśli chodzi o realizacje swoich intencji. Jeżeli członek Sfory nie spełnia kryteriów Van Kleissa, mężczyzna wyssie jego nanity oraz przekształci w kamienny posąg, który prawdopodobnie umieści w swoim ogrodzie. Van Kleiss przez większość czasu mówi i zachowuje się w uprzejmy sposób, nawet podczas walki lub podczas drwin ze swoich przeciwników. Posiada również humorystyczną stronę osobowości, co pokazał, gdy zatrzymał się w połowie bitwy, by po prostu zapytać Rexa dlaczego „wyżywa się na ścianie”. Jednak uprzejma postawa Kleissa po prostu ukrywa ciemniejszą stronę jego osobowości. Był w stanie oszukać wielu ludzi, co nie udałoby się, gdyby znali jego złowrogą naturę. Potrafi zaplanować z najmniejszymi szczegółami każdy swój plan, co udowodnił, gdy potajemnie transportował przesiąkniętą nanitami glebę z Abysji pod Nowy Jork, by stać się tak potężnym, jak we własnym królestwie i przejąć ONZ. Zachowuje trzeźwość umysłu nawet w sytuacjach, w których nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z jego planem. Zdecydowanie nie lubi Providence. Twierdzi, że nie lubi wtrącania się w jego plany. Nie podoba mu się fakt, że ludzie widzą Providence jako „zbawicieli”, a sam mówi, że prawdziwym „zbawicielem” jest on sam. Celowo nie ogłosił swojego przybycia do Nowego Jorku lub nie powiedział o swoim immunitecie dyplomatycznym, tak, by Providence zaatakowało go i jego popleczników, tylko w celu upokorzenia ich. Ponadto, gdy Rex zapytał Kleissa, dlaczego zawsze stara się zniszczyć lekarstwo na mutację, odpowiedział, że on nie przeżyje bez nanitów, a to, co Providence nazywa „lekiem”, on nazywa „śmiercią”. Po jego przygodach z podróżami w czasie i powrocie do teraźniejszości wydawało się, że stan umysłu Van Kleissa stał się bardzo delikatny i niestabilny. Na przykład, gdy opuścił kapsułę, zaczął histerycznie krzyczeć, że „ona się zbliża” i uciekł tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Gdy był sam, recytował to, co pisał, mówił sam do siebie i krzyczał. Kilka razy zostało zasugerowane, że Van Kleiss udawał szaleństwo. Zostało to pokazane, gdy wykazał się klarownością podczas pierwszej rozmowy z Czarnym Rycerzem. Również, gdy groził mu Dziki Kot, wykazał się jasnością poprzez zmianę mimiki twarzy z szerokiego uśmiechu na poważną minę, która prawdopodobnie sugerowała ponowny drenaż nanitów z mutanta. W następstwie Dziki Kot zignorował Kleissa i rzucił nim na podłogę. Jego szaleństwo w końcu okazuje się podstępem. Celowo udawał obłęd, aby ani Cezar, ani Konsorcjum nie zdobyło mocy, której pożądał z Meta nanitów. Umiejętności Moce * Manipulacja nanitami – thumb|Van Kleiss tworzy [[E.V.O.]]Po wchłonięciu nanitów Rexa, Van Kleiss zyskał zdolność do kontrolowania mikrorobotów i wykorzystywania ich do aktywowania uśpionych robotów wewnątrz żywych organizmów, tym samym czyniąc z nich E.V.O. ** Tworzenie E.V.O. – Po wchłonięciu wszystkich aktywnych nanitów Rexa – z wyjątkiem nanitu Omega – Van Kleiss zyskał możliwość tworzenia E.V.O. poprzez aktywowanie wyłączonych nanitów w ciele żywej istoty. Mutanty, które tworzy, są naznaczone złotym symbolem jego rękawicy w miejscu, gdzie Kleiss dotknął swojej ofiary. Tworzone potwory są bardzo niestabilne i jeśli nie wyleczy się ich w odpowiednim czasie, staną się permanentnie nieuleczalne . thumb|Van Kleiss wysysa [[nanity Rexa.]] * Absorpcja nanitów – Choć jest to bardziej mechanizm służący do przetrwania niż moc, Van Kleiss może używać swojej rękawicy do drenażu aktywnych nanitów z innych E.V.O.. ** Petryfikacja – W procesie wysysania nanitów z E.V.O., ofiara Van Kleissa zostaje zamieniona w kamienny posąg. Zamienione w kamień mutanty, formalnie żyją, a niektóre są nawet w stanie wyrwać się ze skamieniałości, gdy tylko się skupią. Jednak, gdy ich koncentracja zostaje zaburzona, ponownie okrywają się kamienną powłoką, jak w przypadku Dzikiego Kota . * Umiejętności wzmocnione przez nanity – Dzięki nanitom, Van Kleiss posiada wzmocnioną siłę, wytrzymałość, zwinność i wyostrzony refleks. ** Zwiększona siła – thumb|Nadludzka siła Van Kleissa.Van Kleiss posiada nadludzką siłę, co pokazał , gdy rzucił ogromną, wielotonową płytą w kierunku Beztwarzowca . Gdy Rex zaatakował go, strzelając do niego kulami do kręgli, Van Kleiss bez żadnego wysiłku zdołał odbić nadlatujące pociski . ** Zwiększona wytrzymałość – W wyniku aktywacji nanitów, ciało Van Kleissa stało się nadludzko wytrzymałe i odporne. Mężczyzna wyszedł bez szwanku z wielu niebezpiecznych sytuacji, na przykład, gdy Bobo rzucił w niego głazem czy kiedy został potrącony przez pociąg. Podczas wielu walk z uzbrojonym w potężne bronie Rexem, a także w trakcie pojedynku z niebezpiecznym Beztwarzowcem, Van Kleiss wykazał, że jest odporny na większość ciosów. Potrafi także przeżyć porażenie prądem o wysokim natężeniu . Gdy walczył z Salazarem w Nowym Jorku, nastolatek zrzucił go z niebotycznej wysokości, dodatkowo uderzając go bolasami z Plecolotu. Upadek był tak silny, że wytworzył ogromną falę uderzeniową, ale mężczyzna bez problemu przeżył i był w stanie kontynuować walkę. ** Zwiększona zwinność – thumb|Refleks Van Kleissa.Van Kleiss jest niezwykle szybki i zwinny. Umie wykonywać szybkie salta i przeskoki, dzięki którym unika nadciągających ciosów. Gdy zaatakował go gladiator, mężczyzna wykonał unik i szybko pojawił się za przeciwnikiem. ** Zwiększony refleks – Van Kleiss posiada zwiększony refleks, dzięki czemu może błyskawicznie reagować na nadciągające ataki. Przykładowo, gdy Rex próbował zaatakować go W.M.O., mężczyzna w ostatniej chwili nieznacznie odchylił głowę do tyłu, unikając ostrza. Innym razem, kiedy Salazar zaatakował go Cyfrowym batem, mężczyzna bez większego wysiłku uniknął zbliżającego się ciosu. Byłe moce Po zostaniu wyleczonym przez Rexa, Van Kleiss stracił wszystkie swoje zdolności E.V.O., chociaż twierdził, że nienaruszone zostało źródło jego umiejętności: intelekt. Jak się okazało, Rex, lecząc go, zostawił kilka swoich nanitów wewnątrz niego, dzięki czemu mężczyzna odzyskał nieznaczną część swoich kompetencji. thumb|Kleiss manipuluje przyrodą [[Abysja|Abysji.]] * Manipulacja naturą – W trakcie wybuchu nanitów, Van Kleiss znajdował się w Abysji, dlatego po zyskaniu nanitów i po staniu się E.V.O., mężczyzna został połączony z krainą na poziomie molekularnym poprzez mikroroboty. Mężczyzna zyskał moc kontroli nad wszelką naturą, choć to w Abysji był najsilniejszy, ze względu na duże natężenie nanitów w glebie. Był tak silny, że jego przeciwnicy nie ośmielali się go atakować na terenie kraju. Gdy Providence wysłało armię, aby uratować Rexa z Abysji, wszystkie jednostki zostały z łatwością pokonane. Szósty był jedynym ocalałym agentem z eskorty ratunkowej. Sam twierdził, że mając pod ręką nanitową glebę jest w stanie pokonać tuzin Rexów. Bez ziemi z krainy mężczyzna mógł umrzeć lub przynajmniej być poważnie osłabiony. Kiedy wyruszał poza granice Abysji, zabierał ze sobą glebę przepełnioną mikrorobotami lub ubierał nanitową zbroję. Jego ciało działało jak stabilizator organiczny dla bardzo niestabilnych nanitów znajdujących się w E.V.O-krainie. Doktor Holiday potwierdziła, że Van Kleiss był związany z robotami w glebie na poziomie molekularnym, dlatego, gdy Rex zabił go uczynił mikroroboty bardziej niestabilnymi, przez co w Abysji zaczęły pojawiać się tajemnicze anomalie niszczące wszystko na swojej drodze. ** Manipulacja roślinami – thumb|Dotykając ziemi, Van Kleiss przyzywa pnącza.Van Kleiss potrafił kontrolować wszelkie życie roślinne. Poprzez dotknięcie podłoża, lub nawet przez pojedynczą myśl, mężczyzna mógł wzywać masywne korzenie czy niezwykle chwytne pnącza, które służyły mu do celów ofensywnych, defensywnych, a nawet do transportu. Mógł oplatać nimi wrogów i w ten sposób ich unieruchamiać, jak zrobił w trakcie konfrontacji z Rexem, którego nanity chciał wyssać. W trakcie pierwszej walki z Salazarem i Szóstym sprawił, że wokół przeciwników wyrosły gęste drzewa i długie pnącza z ostrymi kolcami, których używał do atakowania agentów. Gdy Salazar wraz z przyjaciółmi uciekł z zamku, Kleiss powołał do życia drzewa, które przyjmując formę ludzkich głów, ścigały uciekinierów. Wykazał, że jednym gestem mógł uginać korony drzew i sprawiać, że na ziemi, po której stąpał wyrastały kwiaty. Jego moc wydawała się bezkresna, tak długo jak zaopatrzony był w nanity z Abysji – w trakcie ataku na Nowy Jork zaledwie kilkoma ruchami oplótł zarówno budynek ONZ-u, jak i całą dzielnicę miasta. Oplatając się korzeniami, mógł bardzo szybko podróżować przez podłoże. ** Manipulacja ziemią – thumb|Kleiss kształtuje kamienne dłonie.Van Kleiss mógł manipulować ziemią i wszelkimi elementami ziemnymi, takimi jak minerały czy skały. Po wybuchu nanitów, instytut nanotechnologii został doszczętnie zniszczony, jednak mężczyzna odbudował go, tworząc twierdzę. Powtórzył ten proces po odrodzeniu, gdy po jego śmierci Abysja zaczęła się wyniszczać, a zamek runął. Potrafił kształtować ziemię – podczas pojedynku z Rexem w Nowym Jorku, mężczyzna stworzył gigantyczne kamienne dłonie, które pochwyciły nastolatka i zamknęły go w potężnym uścisku. ** Manipulacja pogodą – thumb|Van Kleiss transformuje przedramię w ostry korzeń.Van Kleiss był w stanie manipulować pogodą i warunkami atmosferycznymi, co pokazał, gdy wywołał opady deszczu na obszarze, na którym stał Bobo. ** Roślinna zmiennokształtność – Kleiss mógł uformować z ciała korzenie, które przyjmowały postać prowizorycznych broni. Gdy Rex odciął jego rękawicę, a przy tym również dłoń, naukowiec zastąpił ją ostrym korzeniem. Był w stanie rozciągać roślinne ramię i wbijać je w ziemię, przez którą mogło ono swobodnie podróżować i wyrastać kilka metrów dalej. ** Regeneracja – thumb|Van Kleiss regeneruje ciało.Będąc w Abysji, mężczyzna był praktycznie nieśmiertelny i mógł regenerować się bez względu na ilość czy wielkość obrażeń. Kiedy Rex kopnął go Odlobutem, jego czaszka odwróciła się do góry nogami, jednak mężczyzna nie wydawał się odczuwać bólu i natychmiast obrócił głowę we właściwą stronę. Gdy Salazar przeciął go na pół swoim W.M.O. i pozornie zniszczył, Kleiss od razu odrodził się z ziemi krainy, odzyskując pełnię sił witalnych i mentalnych. * Boskość – Gdy Van Kleiss zdobył moce wszystkich Meta nanitów, chwilowo zdobył boskie moce. Jednakże potężna siła robotów spowodowała eksplozję rękawicy i mężczyzna szybko stracił Meta nanity. Zdolności * Inteligencja – Van Kleiss posiada rozległą wiedzę o nanitach, jako że był jednym z wielu naukowców pracujących nad projektem nanitów. Jest ekspertem od nanotechnologii, a zwłaszcza w dziedzinie biomechaniki połączeń . ** Umiejętności inżynieryjne – Kleiss jest biegłym inżynierem i wynalazcą. Zaprojektował i stworzył wiele sprzętów opartych na nanitach, takie jak rękawica do drenażu mikrorobotów, wzmacniacz, który umożliwił Wyrwie otwieranie portali w czasie czy komora hibernacyjna, dzięki której mógł wrócić do teraźniejszości po zostaniu wysłanym w przeszłość do starożytnego Egiptu. Dzięki swojej ekspertyzie i wiedzy z zakresu nanotechnologii Van Kleiss stworzył żywy organizm – Gharun Seta. ** Wielojęzyczność – Van Kleiss zna wiele języków, w tym klasyczną łacinę. thumb|Kleiss walczy z wyszkolonymi gladiatorami. * Umiejętności bojowe – Van Kleiss w niejednym starciu wykazał się imponującymi umiejętnościami bojowymi. Potrafi walczyć na równi z Rexem, który w walce polega na swoich potężnych maszynach, a także z bezlitosnym i niebezpiecznym Beztwarzowcem. Mężczyzna często korzysta ze swojej rękawicy, zarówno w bliskim starciu, jak i w walce na dystans. Dzięki możliwości rozciągania swojego mechanicznego ramienia, Kleissowi udało się bez większego problemu pokonać Agenta 6. Van Kleiss korzysta także z ładunków elektrycznych, którymi może razić swoich przeciwników i tym samym ogłuszać ich czy wyłączać tymczasowo z walki. Udowodnił, że jest kompetentnym wojownikiem, pokonując z łatwością kordon agentów Providence czy kilku mistrzowsko wyszkolonych w walce wręcz gladiatorów. * Umiejętności akrobatyczne – Van Kleiss jest biegłym akrobatą, zdolnym do wykonania przewrotów i salt, po których bez problemów potrafi wylądować na ziemi. W trakcie walki często wykonuje zwinne akrobacje, dzięki którym unika ataków oraz wykonuje silne kopnięcia z wyskoku. * Umiejętności taktyczne – Van Kleiss jest imponującym taktykiem, zdolnym do opracowywania strategii i planów, które mają pomóc mu osiągnąć jego cele. Był przywódcą armii zamieszkujących w Abysji E.V.O., które były na każde jego zawołanie. Z najsilniejszych i najbardziej kompetentnych popleczników uformował grupę znaną jako „Sfora”. Obmyślił plan zemsty na Rexie, który zakładał porwanie Bastionu i atak na centralę Providence, a także odebranie nastolatkowi jego mocy. Podczas najazdu na siedzibę organizacji umiejętnie dowodził całymi hordami E.V.O.-sługusów. Wyposażenie * Nanity – Van Kleiss, podobnie jak wszyscy mieszkańcy Ziemi, posiada w swoim ciele mikroskopijne nanity. Aktywne mikroroboty czynią go E.V.O. i zapewniały mu nadnaturalne zdolności manipulacji środowiskiem Abysji do czasu aż nie został wyleczony przez Rexa. Później odzyskał niewielką część swoich kompetencji, jednak po zaabsorbowaniu aktywnych nanitów Salazara, otrzymał moc tworzenia E.V.O. * Meta nanity – Gdy Van Kleiss oszukał Konsorcjum i wykorzystał cyklotron, by przejąć moc Meta nanitów dla siebie, wszedł w posiadanie wszystkich pięciu nadrzędnych mikrorobotów, dzięki którym zyskał boskie moce. Jednakże nie mógł nacieszyć się potęgą, ponieważ roboty spowodowały spięcie w rękawicy, która eksplodowała i pozbawiła mężczyznę nanitów kontroli. Bronie thumb|Kleiss używa swojej [[Rękawica Van Kleissa|rękawicy.]] * Rękawica – Po staniu się E.V.O., Van Kleiss zbudował wyspecjalizowaną rękawicę, która służy do wysysania nanitów z ciał innych E.V.O., co utrzymuje jego niestabilne ciało przy życiu. Gdy Rex wyleczył go, mechaniczna rękawica rozpadła się, jednak Kleiss zdołał ją odbudować. Nowsza wersja, okrywająca całe ramię, jest w stanie rozciągać się, co zapewnia mężczyźnie możliwość atakowania z dystansu. Co więcej, rękawica może naładować nanity znajdujące się już w jego ciele, co znacznie zwiększa jego zdolności fizyczne i pozwala mu przeżyć przez pewien okres czasu bez konieczności drenażu aktywnych nanorobotów. Van Kleiss potrafi również wystrzelić mnóstwo ostrych szpil z czubków palców rękawicy, a także może wykorzystać rękawicę, by porazić swoich przeciwników prądem. Inne wyposażenie * Nanitowa zbroja – Van Kleiss nosił nanitową zbroję, gdy wyruszył do Amazonii, by znaleźć Gabriela Rylandera i zdobyć jego reaktor nanitów. Do zbroi podłączone były torby wypełnione glebą z Abysji, która przesiąknięta była nanitami. Zbroja została zniszczona, gdy Van Kleiss wraz z doktorem Rylanderem wyparowali w eksplozji reaktora. thumb|Van Kleiss nosi [[nanitowa zbroja|nanitową zbroję, która tymczasowo wzmacnia jego siły.]] * Analizator Providence – Gdy wraz z Rexem został uwięziony w strefie wolnej od nanitów, Van Kleiss zabrał Salazarowi analizator Providence, którego użył, by zbadać tajemniczą anomalię. * Wzmacniacz – Van Kleiss stworzył specjalny wzmacniacz, który wzmacniał moce Wyrwy, dzięki czemu potrafiła otwierać szczeliny w czasie. Mężczyzna kontrolował urządzenie, w wyniku czego sprawował władzę nad dziewczyną. Przez to, że naukowiec sterował wzmacniaczem, gdy został przeniesiony w przeszłość, aktywne nanity Kleissa wciągały Wyrwę do epoki, w której mężczyzna przebywał. Ostatecznie urządzenie zostało zniszczone, gdy Rex przywrócił Wyrwie ciało. * Komora hibernacyjna – Pierwsza komora hibernacyjna została stworzona przez Van Kleissa i Gharun Seta. Mężczyzna zbudował ją, by mogła uśpić jego nanity, tak by mógł obudzić się z powrotem w teraźniejszości. Mimo że mikromaszyny były w stanie uśpienia, a funkcje życiowe uległy hibernacji, neurony w mózgu Kleissa były nadal aktywne, dlatego odczuwał on każdą upływającą sekundę. Po wielu próbach powrotu do swojego czasu mężczyźnie w końcu udało się obudzić w teraźniejszości. Relacje Biowilk Wkrótce. Wyrwa Wkrótce. Rex Salazar Wkrótce. Kirke Wkrótce. Gabriel Rylander Wkrótce. Cezar Salazar Wkrótce. Biały Rycerz Wkrótce. Czarny Rycerz Wkrótce. Dziki Kot E.V.O. Wkrótce. Występy Ciekawostki * Providence wiedziało o Van Kleissie i Sforze, zanim Rex dołączył do organizacji. Jednak, jak twierdzi Agent 6, nie sprawiali oni problemów, aż do rozpoczęcia serii. * Van Kleiss jest pierwszą postacią w serii, która krwawiła. * Pomimo utraty swoich pierwotnych umiejętności, Van Kleiss twierdzi, że nadal posiada uczucie nanitowego głodu . * Wydaje się, że Van Kleiss znał rodziców Rexa na tyle dobrze, by móc określić jakie cechy przejął po nich ich syn. * „''Van Kleiss''” po holendersku oznacza „''z ziemi''”, co jest ukłonem w stronę jego umiejętności kontrolowania gleby i roślinności. * W odcinku „Zagadka Sfinksa” Van Kleiss pojawia się epizodycznie na hieroglifie . Hieroglif pojawia się również w komiksie „Bohaterów dwóch”, który w Stanach Zjednoczonych został wydany przed premierą odcinka. * Podczas swoich wcześniejszych występów, Kleiss prawie wcale nie używał technologii, a jako środek transportu używał jedynie E.V.O. * Van Kleiss prawdopodobnie jest oburęczny, ponieważ potrafi pisać prawą ręką i używać swojej rękawicy, która znajduje się na lewej ręce . * Van Kleiss jest imponującym aktorem. * W starożytnym Rzymie, imię Van Kleissa brzmiało „Vanklios”. Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:E.V.O. Kategoria:Ludzkie E.V.O. Kategoria:Członkowie projektu nanitów Kategoria:Przywódcy Sfory Kategoria:Członkowie Providence Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Przestępcy Kategoria:Wskrzeszone postacie Kategoria:Postacie zabite przez Rexa Salazara Kategoria:Postacie zabite przez Gabriela Rylandera